The Lion King:Twists of Fates II
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: The second installment of Twists of Fates. After Scar's death, a new evil is rising in his place. As well as new feelings are arising. Causing a whole lot of drama. Based off the Twist of Fate series by CSIMentalistLK lover.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Okay here's the second installment of Twists of Fates. Enjoy!

**Twists of Fates II**

Nala awoke with a start sweat pouring down her creamy coat. Panting with fear Nala looked over and saw her mate, Malka sleeping beside her along with their daughter Kiara. Being careful not to wake her family Nala got up and walked outside the cave. Nala sat on the edge of Priderock watching the sunrise trying to calm herself down. After sitting there for a few minutes Nala heard a voice behind her say, "What are you doing up so early?"

Nala jumped and turned around sharply. "Jabari," Nala said with a sigh. "You scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"I'm sorry Nala," the dark beige lion said with a laugh. Then his expression changed, "But seriously are you ok? You look a little spooked."

"I'm fine," Nala said trying to sound reassuring. "Don't worry about me."

"Oh come on Nala you know you can't lie to me," Jabari said not buying the act. "Now what's wrong? Don't make me get Malka out here to force it out of you."

"Really Jabari?" Nala said rolling her green eyes. "Threats? Come on now, I think you can do better than that."

"Ok have it your way," Jabari said turning towards the cave. "Oh Malka.." But the dark beige lion was cut off by Nala putting a paw over his mouth.

"Ok ok I'll tell you," Nala hissed glaring at her cousin. "Geeze you don't let up do ya?"

"Nope," Jabari said with a smile. "Now spill it."

"I had a nightmare ok?" Nala said quickly. "I dreamt about Mufasa's death and it spooked me. There now you know. Satisfied?"

"Oh" Jabari said not really sure what to say. He didn't expect that, that's for sure.

"Look do me a favor and don't tell Malka," Nala said. "I don't want him worring about me ok?"

"Well ok if you don't want me to say anything I won't," Jabari said. "But personally I don't think it's anything to worry about. But Malka won't here it from me."

"Thanks Jabari," Nala said with a smile. "By the way have you heard from Kesi. I know you been missing her"

Jabari shook his head. "No I haven't heard anything since she left,"

Nala sighed deeply. "I just don't understand what happened with her. I thought we were getting along really well then suddenly we got into a huge fight and she left."

"I'm sure she'll be back," Jabari said trying to reassure his adopted cousin and himself.

Just then Nala's daughter Kiara came bounding out of the cave along with Nala's mate, Malka.

"Mommy Mommy," the pale cream cub said her blue eyes lighting up when she saw her mother. "There you are. You weren't there when I woke up. So I had to wake Daddy up to find you."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Nala said giving her daughter's head a lick. Then she looked up at her mate and gave him a nuzzle. "I'm sorry babe. I should have stayed inside until Kiara woke up."

"It's ok Nala," Malka said with a yawn. "I needed to get up anyways. I told Chumvi I'd go with him today to do some patroling on the borders."

"What's this I hear about patroling?" a voice said.

The group turned around and saw Simba with Kula emerging from the cave Kopa in tow.

"Just a percausion Kula," Jabari said after giving his brother and nephew a nuzzle. "There have been hyenas spotted recently and we just want to make sure they stay where they belong."

"Hyenas?" Kopa said his amber eyes wide with fear as he snuggled aganist his mother's front leg.

Kula shot Jabari a glare darting her brown eyes to her son.

"Now Kopa there's nothing to be afraid of," Simba said gently nuzzling his son.

"Yeah Kopa don't be scared," Kiara said sitting next to her friend.

"I'm not scared," Kopa said stiffining up. "I just don't like hyenas that's all."

"Well Daddy won't let those smelly hyenas in here. Will you Daddy?" Kiara looked at Malka when she said this part her blue eyes wide.

"Of course not sweetie," Malka said giving his daughter a nuzzle. "But I think that's enough hyena talk for now. Why don't you two find Kovu and the others and go play hmm?"

"Can I Dad?" Kopa asked looking at Simba.

"Of course just be careful," Simba said.

As he watched his son and his friend leave Simba excused himself and went to find Timon and Pumbaa. He didn't have to look far because they were sleeping near the cave's entrence.

"Hey guys wake up," Simba said gently nudging the pair with his paw.

"Hmm what's goin' on?" Timon said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's wrong Simba?"

"Nothing's wrong Timon," Simba said quietly. "I just need you and Pumbaa to keep an eye on Kopa and make sure he stays out of trouble."

"On it buddy," Timon said as he and Pumbaa jumped up and headed in the direction where Simba said Kopa would be.

As Simba watched the duo leave he heard someone clear their throat behind him. The goldn King turned around and saw Kula standing behind him giving him a look.

"What?" Simba said.

"Simba I thought we agreed to let Kopa explore on his own," Kula replied.

"We did but..." Simba began.

"But you think he needs looking after?" Kula finished.

Simba nodded and Kula let out a small laugh. "Oh Simba he'll be fine."

"Kula he's just like I was when I was his age," Simba said. "And you know how much trouble I got into."

"Oh Simba Kopa's a smart boy," Kula said giving her mate a nuzzle. "After all he's my son too."

"Good point," Simba said with a smile giving Kula's cheek a lick. "I'll try to be less strict next time."

"Good," the pale brown Queen said as she went to join the hunting party.

Simba went to do his rounds still silently worrying about his son.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands trouble was brewing. Kesi had taken it upon herself to make the Outlands her new home after having a fall out with her sister. So she and some of the other lionesses and lions from Scar's pride had been calling the Outlands their home for the last couple of months.

"Who the Hell does Simba and Jabari think they are?" Kesi grumbled to herself. "Taking my throne from me?"

"Yeah we should go to the Pridelands and teach him a lesson." one of the lionesses shouted with a roar.

"Yeah we should whip his butt just like we did those stickin' hyenas," another piped up.

"Silence!" Kesi roared her green eyes flashing with anger. "We're not doing any such thing! Now pipe down!"

"But Kesi why can't we reclaim the Pridelands for our own," a rusty brown lion with a darker brown mane named Afua asked.

"Because we're nowhere near ready for that," Kesi explained impaiently. "But we will be soon."

"How soon?" Afua asked.

"When I say we're ready," Kesi snapped causing Afua to back up a step. "We must weaken Simba first then when he's at his lowest point then we shall strike."

"That's genious," Afua said his brown eyes gleaming. "Pure genious."

"I guess that's why you're the boss," a tan lioness named Chera put in.

"Of course it is," Kesi said. "Now back to training! All of you!"

With that the lionesses and lions went off to do more training.

"Kesi may I ask you a question?" Afua said sitting next to the light brown lioness.

"Of course dearie," Kesi replied "What's on your mind?"

"Well I was wondering how we are going to bring Simba to his lowest point?" Afua asked. "It won't be easy."

"Nothing in this life is ever easy dear," Kesi pointed out. "But to answer your question we bring Simba to his lowest point by taking away everything he holds dear."

"You mean..." Afua began.

"Exactly," Kesi said her green eyes gleaming. "We kill Simba's son."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I'm glad you liked it. I was wondering if you could tell your readers about the story on your next update. Thanks, Here's chapter two. Enjoy!

**Twists of Fates II**

In the Pridelands Kopa, Kiara, Sherise, James, Tanabi and Kovu were looking for an adventure. The six cubs were bored and hoping to find something fun to do.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Kiara asked flicking her blue eyes to her friends.

"I don't know," Kovu said with a sigh flopping down on the ground.

"What do you think we should do Kopa?" Sherise asked

"Hey I know," the golden Prince said suddenly causing his friends to jump suddenly. "We can go explore in the gorge. We haven't been there before."

"Hey yeah that's a great idea Kopa," Tanabi said his red eyes lighting up.

"But Kopa our parents said we're not allowed to go down there," Kiara said.

"They said it's to dangerous." Sherise added

"Oooh Kiara and Sherise are scaared," James said mockingly.

"We are not scared!" Kiara and Sherise declared.

"I just don't want to get into trouble." the pale cream cub said with her head low

"We'll only get in trouble if we get caught," Kovu pointed out.

"But noone is gonna find out so we won't get in trouble." James boasted

"Oh no," Kopa groaned closing his eyes. "Don't look now guys but I think Timon and Pumbaa are fallowing us again."

"Oh man," Kiara grumbled. "They'll tell on us for sure. How do we get rid of them?"

"Easy," Kopa said with a smile. "We outsmart them."

"Hey yeah that should be real easy," Kovu said with a smile of his own. Then the dark beige cub raised his voice so that the warthog and meercat could hear him, "Come on guys lets go for a nice swim."

"Yeah the watering hole sure is nice on a hot day like today," Kopa said loudly. "Let's go."

With that the six cubs walked as fast as they could towards the watering hole. Once they were safely ahead of Timon and Pumbaa the six hid behind a tree. Once they were sure that the duo had passed them they quickly headed off towards the gorge to do some exploring.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Timon and Pumbaa had realized that they had lost track of the cubs.

"Great just great," Timon said pacing back and forth. "Simba's gonna kill us. We were supposed to keep an eye on the kid."

"Come Timon Simba will understand," Pumbaa said.

"Oh yeah sure he'll understand," Timon said the sarcasim dripping. "Pumbaa are you nuts? If someone lost your kid would you be so understanding? I don't think so."

"What are you two doing?"

The duo turned to see a young creamy golden lioness.

"Um...nothing"

"We lost the cubs"said Pumbaa causing Timon to face palm himself

Skye sighed. "Well there's no sense in dwelling in the past"

"We have to go home and tell Simba what happened." Timon let out a sigh and climbed on Pumbaa's back and together the duo and Sky walked back to Priderock dreading what was to come.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the six friends had reached the gorge. As the cubs neared the gorge's edge they peered over the edge.

"Whoa," Kovu said his green eyes wide. "It's really steap."

"Now look who's scared," Kiara, James and Sherise snickered.

Kovu shot the three cubs a glare and they, Tanabi and Kopa burst out laughing.

"I'm not scared ok?" Kovu said angerily. "I was just pointing out a fact."

"Yeah right," Sherise said still laughing.

Just then Kovu let out a growl and pounced on Sherise tackling her to the ground. But Sherise quickly got the upper hand.

"Ha ha pinned ya," she said with a smirk.

"Hey let me up," Kovu said pushing Sherise off of him. Then the dark beige cub tackled Sherise again but once again she pinned him.

"Ha pinned ya again," she said.

"Ahem," James said with annoyance. "Are you two done? 'Cause I'd like to go down to the bottom now."

Without waiting for an ansewer the light cream cub began to walk down the steap side of the gorge with his friends right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

When the six reached the bottom of the gorge they immediatly began exploring.

"Whoa this place is sooo cool," Kopa said his voice almost a whisper.

"Yeah," Kiara said her blue eyes wide with wonder.

"I wonder why our parents said not to come down here?" said Tanabi looking around with wide red eyes

"Yeah," Kovu said his green eyes scanning the area.

"It's not like there's any wild animals down here waiting to gobble us up." said James

Just then James heard a noise from behind him causing him and his friends to jump and turn around.

"Who-whose there?" Kopa stammered.

Silence. Then Kopa's confidence came back and the golden Prince said loudly, "You'd better show yourself 'cause if you don't I'm gonna get real mad!"

Just then Kopa saw a small grey figure emerge from behind a rock. Kiara let out a gasp and hid behind Kopa whose's amber eyes were wide with fear. Kopa backed up a step not knowing if the thing was dangerous or not. Then the figure came into full view. Kopa's amber eyes went wide with surprise for the figure he saw was a hyena pup.

"What the heck is a hyena pup doing in the Pridelands?" Kopa wondered outloud. "If my Dad finds out he'll.."

"Oh please don't tell King Simba and Prince Jabari I'm here," the little pup wailed his eyes filling with tears. "They'll kill me."

"Hey hey relax," Kopa said gently. "I'm not gonna snitch on ya."

"You're not?" the pup sniffled wiping his eyes with his paw.

"You're not?" Kovu repeated scratching his head in confusion.

"No I'm not," Kopa declared looking at his friends. "Look he's obviously lost otherwise he'd wouldn't be here. Right?"

"Well actually I'm not lost," the pup said.

Kopa looked at the hyena sharply. "Me and my parents have sorta been living here."

"You're parents are here too?" Kopa said his voice high with alarm.

"Yeah and my uncle Banazi," the pup continued. "But don't worry they won't hurt ya."

"Yeah right," Kiara snapped her blue eyes wide with fear.

"They'll eat us up for sure." Sherise glared

"Yeah," Kovu piped up. "Let's get out of here Kopa. You're Dad and uncle has to be told about this for sure."

"Right behind you," Kopa said.

But before they could get very far the six saw three full grown hyenas appear. Gasping in fear the six cubs backed up terrified.

"Nunzi there you are," Shenzi said. "Where did you..." Just then she noticed the six cubs standing there. "Well well well looky what we've got here boys."

"Yeah looks like dinner is served," Banazi said licking his lips.

"No no no idiot," a deep voice said

The cubs and hyenas looked and seen a large lion walk out of the shadows. Kopa and Kovu's eyes widen at the sight of the large golden lion. Who had a huge red mane crowning his head and above all he looks like their fathers.

"We don't eat lion cubs anymore remember?"

"Ed and Mufasa is right," Shenzi put in. "We want to help them remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot," Banazi said slapping himself in the head.

The six cubs' eyes widen at the lion's name.

"Hey ain't you King Simba's son?" Mufasa asked looking at Kopa who was a spitten image of his son.

"Y-yes," Kopa stammered still scared and shocked

"Good we wanna see you old man," Shenzi piped up.

"And tell him its a matter of life and death. Can you give him that message son?" Mufasa looking at his grandson

Kopa mearly nodded and with that he along with the other five took off running eagar to inform their parents of what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Yeah CSIMentalistTLK lover, Mufasa will return with the hyenas. Boy won't that shock his sons. almondbutter, don't worry I'm not going to kill him. It's not in the script. Guest, I'm glad you love it.

**Twists of Fates II**

As the six cubs ran towards Priderock they spotted Nala, Vitani, Solange and Kula returning from their hunting trip with the other lionesses.

"Mom!" Kopa cried running over to Kula his amber eyes wide. "Mom we...we saw...we saw."

Kopa was completly out of breath by now and was struggling to catch his breath.

"Whoa there sweetheart take it easy," Kula said gently trying to calm her son down. "Now take a deep breath and slowly tell me what you saw."

While Kopa was catching his breath Kovu took it upon himself to speak, "We saw a whole family a hyeans!" the little dark beige cub cried.

"What?" the lionesses cried.

"Oh Kovu you and Tanabi could have been killed!" Vitani cried out pulling her son and Kovu towards her and nuzzling them. After Kesi left the light tan lioness looked after the dark beige cub as her own. Since when Kesi left Kovu still needed milk and she had given birth to Tanabi that very same day and was more than happy to help.

"Thank the Kings you weren't injured." Solange said nuzzling James and Sherise

"Yes I agree," Nala said as she gave Kiara a nuzzle as well.

"Oh Kopa no wonder you were so scared," Kula said as she gave her son's head a lick fallowed by a nuzzle.

"But Mom there's more," Kopa began.

But before he could contiune Simba, Malka, Jabari, Kyle and Chumvi came onto the scene.

"Hey what's up?" Chumvi said after giving Vitani a nuzzle.

"Why does everyone look so freaked out?" said Jabari giving his son a nuzzle

"Yeah what gives?" Malka asked noticing that Kiara had snuggled into his front leg like she did when she was really scared. "What happened sweetheart?" the pale golden lion asked leaning down and giving his daughter a comforting nuzzle.

"She's just a little scared because they ran into a family of hyenas," Nala explained to her mate.

"What?" Simba cried out in alarm. He turned towards his son. "Kopa is this true?"

"Yes Dad it is," Kopa said. "But they said they want to talk to you and grandpa Mufasa was there."

The adults were shocked, Nala couldn't believe it. As well as Simba and Jabari.

"Where are they?" Simba asked.

"Well that's the thing Dad," Kopa began slowly.

"They uh well they uh are living in the gorge" Sherise said with her head low

"The gorge?" Kyle said wrinkling his brow.

"You six went to the gorge?" Jabari said as he turned toward Kovu. "I thought I made myself clear that you were to go nowhere near the gorge Kovu. And yet you went there anyways."

"I'm sorry Dad," Kovu said lowering his green eyes in shame.

"We didn't think it would do any harm to explore." said Tanabi

"Tanabi there are reasons your father and I tell you not to go places," Vitani said sternly. "And this is exactly why."

"I know Mom," Tanabi said feeling tears begin to form. "I know I messed up and I'm really sorry."

"I know you are son," Chumvi said. "But this cannot go unpunished. Understand?"

"Yes Dad," Tanabi said hanging his head in shame.

"Kiara do you have anything to say young lady?" Malka asked narrowing his blue eyes at his daughter.

"Just that I'm sorry too Daddy," Kiara said her voice bearly above a whisper. "Am I in big trouble?"

"Yes you are young lady," Nala said sternly. "We need to talk about some serious punishment here missy."

"Kopa you are in serious trouble as well mister," Kula said angerily.

"I know," Kopa said lowering his amber eyes. "I'm really sorry Mom."

"As well as you two" Solange said looking at the two cubs she was raising with hard golden eyes.

"Well we'll discuss it later," Simba declared. "Right now I've got a hyena situation to deal with and the possibility my father might be alive"

"Not alone you don't," Kula said. "I think your brother, Malka and Chumvi should go with you. Just in case they try anything."

"Good idea" Simba said. "Come guys let's go."

After giving their mates and cubs nuzzles the four set off for the gorge.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba, Jabari, Malka and Chumvi reached the gorge's bottom they immediatly began to search for the hyenas and Mufasa. However they didn't have to look far for them. The hyeans and large golden lion soon found them. Simba and Jabari's face paled as the lion they remembered as cubs walked over in front of the three hyenas.

"My sons. How you both grown"

The king and prince couldn't help themselves as they felt like cubs again as they rushed over and embraced their father. Tears fell from the three royal lions' amber eyes.

"We thought you were dead"

"I'm alive and well. Thanks to these three"

"The hyenas?" Jabari asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes. Listen sons these hyenas need your help as you need them"

"We don't need no stinking hyena help! And we're damn sure is not going to help them!" Malka growled

Nunzi was hid behind his mother's leg with Banazi and Ed right beside him."How dare you show your face here?" S

"Whoa there Malka calm down " Jabari said "They have their son here and you scarin' him."

"Why should in care about their kid?" Malka spat out glaring at Jabari. "They didn't care about our kids when you threatened them. Or have you forgotten about your son"

Jabari's eyes narrowed as he growled. "How dare you"

"Whoa there," Mufasa said stepping up between the two males.

"It just so happens we didn't threaten your cubs. We merly wanted to warn you about a threat King Simba." said Ed

"And what threat is that?" Simba growled glaring at the hyena.

"Ya know what?" Banazi said suddenly. "Why the heck should we tell you anything Simba? I mean it's ain't like its our kid that's gonna get killed."

Suddenly Simba let out an ear piercing roar and lunged at Banazi pinning him to the ground.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Simba hissed his face inches away from Banazi's. "You had better start talking and I mean now or I sware to the Kings above I will kill you."

"Son" Mufasa said walking over glaring at the hyena on the ground

"Ok ok calm down there Simba," Banazi stammered terrified. "I'll tell you jst take it easy ok? I wasn't threating your kid alright?"

"Then who is?" Simba growled still holding his claws to Banazi's neck.

"Kesi is."

Simba flicked his eyes to his father. As Jabari tried to take everything in. His mate wants to kill his nephew.

"You're a liar," Malka said his blue eyes flashing with anger. "Kesi would never threaten Kopa. You a damn liar!"

"How dare you call my father a liar!" Simba snarled baring his teeth.

"Mufasa is not a liar!" Nunzi cried out suddenly. "I heard Kesi say she was gonna kill King Simba's son myself. She kicked us all out and took over the Outlands with her new pride. But I was hidden so she didn't see me and I heard her say that."

"Why would Mheetu want to harm Kopa?" Simba asked letting Banazi up.

"Simple," Mufasa said. "She knows that your son is the thing you love most in this world. She's trying to weaken you Simba in order to take the throne from you."

"But she's Kopa's aunt," Malka protessted refusing to believe this stroy. Then he turned to the dark beige lion. "What about you? You been awfully quiet. What do you think about your mate betraying us"

Jabari shook his head as his eyes closed. He didn't want to think about this.

"Malka, Kesi left on very bad terms," Simba reminded his friend.

"Yeah I remember the huge fight you guys had," Chumvi put in.

_Flashback six months ago_

_"Kesi come back here and talk," Nala called running after her sister despite being very pregnant._

_"Why don't you just get off my back Nala!" Kesi growled her green eyes flashing with anger._

_"Don't you dare yell at her like that!" Malka shouted._

_"Ah lay off will ya?" Kesi said rolling her eyes. "It's getting really annoying."_

_"The only thing around here that's annoying is your attitude," Nala said._

_"Well sis if you don't like my attitude then why don't you complain to Simba about it?" Kesi hissed. "I'm sure he'd looove to do something about it."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Nala asked._

_"Just that Simba likes to take charge," Kesi said coldly. "Being the brute that he and his brother is."_

_"Kesi!" Nala gasped. "How can you say such a thing? And about your mate?"_

_"Oh gee maybe 'cause it's true," Kesi said the sarcasim dripping. "As far as I'm concerned Simba and Jabari are nothing more than a murderous brutes."_

_"Simba and Jabari has done nothing wrong," Nala said. "They..."_

_"How can you stand there and defend them Nala?" Kesi growled. "They murdered our parents. Simba dosen't even deserve to be King."_

_"Well Kesi if you really feel that way then you don't have to stay here," Nala hissed her green eyes filled with anger._

_"Fine by me!" Kesi roared. "I'm outta here." _

_With that the light brown lioness turned and stormed out of the cave leaving a very shaken Nala behind._

_End of flashback._

"Whoa," Banazi said softly. "That woman has got some serious issues."

"Pshh look who's talkin'," Shenzi scoffed. "So Simba do you want our help or what?"

"You want to help me?" Simba asked narrowing his eyes at the hyeans. "Why?"

"'Cause as much as we don't like you we hate Kesi even more," Ed said. "And besides we want our land back."

"So what do ya say?" Shenzi said. "Are we a team?"

Simba looked at his friends and brother then back at the hyeans. Then he opened his mouth to respond.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover, Ed is Shenzi's mate and Banazi is Shenzi's brother. almondbutter, yeah Kopa is safe. For now and it's time for a reunion.

**Twists of Fates II**

Simba opened his mouth to respond to Shenzi's question when Malka interupted him saying, "Uh Simba I think that me you, Jabari and Chumvi should talk for a second."

Simba and the other three lions turned and walked out of earshot. Where the pale golden lion spoke up.

"I think that this whole situation feels wrong, I mean working with those smelly creeps is the last thing I want to do."

"Same here," Chumvi piped up. "I trust those hyeans about as much as I trust a vulture. They'll start off being your friend but when the going gets tough they'll turn on you. That's exactly what they almost did to Scar."

"True," Simba said. Then the golden lion turned to his brother."What do you think?"

Jabari sighed before looking at his brother and friends. "Our father seems to trust them but on the other paw what they said does make sense. And we can't be to careful when it comes to my nephew's safety. I just wish we could know for sure if the hyenas and father are telling the truth or not."

"There is a way we could do that," Malka piped up his blue eyes lighting up. "We could send in a spy to the Outlands to kind of gain Kesi's trust and find out for sure what she plans on doing."

When the pale golden lion said this Chumvi began to snicker causing Malka to glare at his friend.

"I'm sorry 'Mall," Chumvi said still laughing. "I can't help it."

"What is so funny Chumvi?" Jabari asked in annoyance.

"Nothing it's just I already thought of that," Chumvi explained.

Simba, Jabari and Malka gave the brown lion a confused look so he continued, "Me and 'Tani we talking a couple of months ago and we had heard some rumors going around that Kesi was living in the Outlands. So we decided to find out if she was planning anything or not."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Simba asked a little angry that Chumvi hadn't said anything before.

"We didn't want to bother you unless we were sure," Chumvi explained.

Simba still looked angry but was silent so Chumvi continued.

"Well 'Tani and I both knew niether one of us could go in there without raising suspisions. So we sent 'Tani's mother in."

"You sent Zira in?" Simba said surprised. "But why?"

"Zira was very loyal to Scar," Jabari explained.

"But the only reason she faught with us was because of Vitani. At least at first it was. Anyways Zira apparently convinced Kesi she was on the up and up 'cause she completly trusts her. And it just so happens she's coming back tonight to report. So I say that we wait until we hear from her to decide rather or not to trust those filthy hyeans."

"I agree," Simba said with a sigh. He looked over at Jabari and Malka who also nodded in agreement.

With that the four walked back towards the hyenas and Mufasa who looked at them with wonder.

"Ok here's the deal," Simba said simply. "I need some time to think about this. After all we've had some bad blood between us and I need to think about what you said very carefully. The only reason I'm even considering it is becasue it concerns my son. I'll come back tomaarow and tell you my decision."

"Fair enough," Ed said looking over at Shenzi who nodded her head in agreement. "Tomarrow it is. Good day King Simba."

"Good day," Simba said as he along with Tojo and Nuka turned to leave. But before he left the King said softly, "Father you're free to come back with us"

Mufasa smiled warmly and nodded. With that the King, Prince their friends and father were gone.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira was on the border of the Outlands waiting for Afua to join her for the hunt. Just then she heard a small voice say, "Grandma what are you doing out here?"

Zira turned and saw Tanabi standing there looking confused. "Tanabi what are you doing out here?" the tan lioness asked pulling her grandson towards her and giving him a nuzzle. "It isn't safe here dear one."

"I wanted to see you," the tannish brown lion cub said. "I knew you were out here so I came here. Why are you here anyways Grandma? You should be home at Priderock."

"Tanabi please believe me when I say I have a very good reason for being here," Zira said not quite sure how to explain things to a five month old cub.

"But why?" Tanabi said but he was silenced by his grandmother putting a paw gently over his mouth. "I'll explain later," she said quietly. "Right now I need you to go home alright?"

Tanabi opened his mouth to speak but Zira quickly silenced him, "Just do as I say Tanabi!" she snapped. "Now!"

With that the tannish brown cub left feeling more confused than ever. Tanabi thought. _"I thought she loved me but I guess I was wrong otherwise she wouldn't have left." _

With that Tanabi walked the rest of the way him with his ears pinned to his head trying his best not to cry but failing.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Kesi was getting impaitent. "Afua!" she roared furiously. "Afua! Come here at once!"

"Yes Kesi what is it?" Afua asked running up to Kesi.

"Where were you?" the light brown lioness hissed her green eyes flashing with anger. "I called you several times."

"I'm sorry my queen," Afua said lowering his brown eyes. "But I was doing as you asked of me. I was with Chera and we went hunting with Zira like you asked and we carefully observed her."

"And?" Kesi said impaiently. "What did you observe?"

"Nothing unusal," Afua said. "She was talking about Simba and Jabari though."

"Oh?" Kesi said her intrest peaked. "And what did she say about them?"

"Just how much she resents them," the dusty brown lion said. "And from the look in her eyes I believe her. I think she really hates Simba and Jabari. Chera agrees with me."

"I see," Kesi said stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Well Afua I trust you judgement. I've had the same feeling myself I just wanted a second opinion on the matter. Thank you dear. You've done well."

"My pleasure," Afua said with a smile. "Shall I get Zira for you now?"

"Yes do that," Kesi said waving her paw.

After giving his mate a nuzzle Afua was off to fetch Zira.

TLKTLKTLK

After a few minutes Kesi saw Afua returning with Zira in tow.

"Ah Zira there you are," the light brown lioness said. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What about Kesi?" Zira said sitting down beside her.

"Well, I'll just come right out and say it," Kesi said. "When you first came to me and told me you wanted to help me take down Simba and my ex mate at first I didn't believe you. However after recent events my opinion of you has changed."

"Well I'm certienly glad to hear that," the tan lioness said.

"I knew you would be," Kesi said with a smirk. "However I need to know that I have your complete loyality. And in order to do that there's something I need you to do for me."

"And what is that?" Zira asked.

"I want you to kill my tratior sister and bring her dead body to me," Kesi said her green eyes gleaming.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Yeah CSIMentalist, a whole lot.

**Twists of Fates II**

Zira's green eyes went wide with surprise. "Say that again Kesi," she said her vocie almost a whisper. "I'm not quite sure I heard you right."

"Oh you heard me right Zira," Kesi said gruffly. "I want you to kill Nala and bring her dead body to me. Only then will I fully trust you."

"But my queen how am I supposed to do that?" Zira asked.

"Oh I'm sure you can figure out a way," Kesi said with a grin. "Now go. And don't come back without a body."

Zira looked at Kesi but knew it was pointless to try to reason with her. She also knew that if she protessed to much then she would risk exposing her true intentions which would result in Kesi killing her. So the tan lioness let out a sigh and began to walk towards the Pridelands trying to figure out a solution to her problem.

TLKTLKTLK

As Zira reached the Pridelands she was met by Simba and Nuka who had been informed by Zazu that she was on the way.

"Zira do you have news?" Simba asked. "What's Kesi planning and does it involve Kopa?"

"Simba slow down there buddy," Nuka said gently. "Give her time to breathe."

"I'm sorry," Simba said. "It's just when I think about Kesi threating my son I just get a little upset."

"I know you do," Nuka said. "And if it was my nephew being threatened I'd be the same way. But you've got to calm down a bit." Then the tannish brown teen turned to his mother and said, "Go ahead mom."

Zira gave her son a grateful smile and nuzzle before turning to Simba saying, "Well first of all I know for a fact that Kesi kicked the hyeans out of the Outlands. I also know that they hate him really bad and if they told you he threatned Kopa then it's most likely true."

"But you don't know for sure?" Simba asked.

"No I don't," Zira admitted. "Kesi dosen't fully trust me. But I think you can trust the hyenas to help you take down Kesi Simba Plus your father trust them."

"Well I guess," Simba said. "Thanks Zira. Come on Nuka lets get my father and brother and go tell Shenzi that we'll work with them."

"Wait Simba there's more," Zira said quickly. Simba turned and gave Kurya his full attention. "Kesi wants me to kill Nala,"

"What?" Simba and Nuka cried out.

"Yeah," Zira said softly. "It seams that the only way she'll fully trust me is for me to kill Nala and bring her body back to him as proof."

"Well that sucks," Nuka said softly.

"What sucks," a voice said.

Nuka turned around and saw Malka and Nala standing there.

"Oh Nala I'm glad you're here," Zira said running up to the creamy lioness. "I have something to tell you."

"I know I heard," Nala said. "And I think I know the solution to the problem."

"What problem?" Malka asked his blue eyes filled with confusion.

"Kesi wants me to kill Nala and bring her dead body to her," Zira explained.

"What?" Malka exclaimed his blue eyes wide in alarm. Then his expression darkened. "And did you come here to do that Zira?" he asked his voice a low growl as he stepped in front of Nala protectivly.

"Oh Malka for goodness sake calm down," Nala said shaking her head. "Why would Zira confess to the crime before she even did it? That wouldn't make sense."

"I guess you're right Nal'," Malka said much calmer. "But I say that we all go into the Outlands right now and kick Kesi's sorry butt."

"There's a problem with that Malka," Zira said.

The pale golden lion looked over at the tan lioness so she continued, "Kesi has quite a large fallowing. I'd say she has at least a dozen or more lionesses and lions with her so going there now would be suicide."

"Zira's right Malka," Nala said to her mate. "Besides that would defeat the whole purpose of Zira playing double agent."

"I guess so," Malka said with a sigh. "But what are we going to do about this?"

"Simple," Nala said. "We let Zira kill me." Malka opened his mouth to speak but Nala held up her paw to silence him. "Not for real. We just make it look like I'm dead that way Kesi will be completly convinced that Zira is on her side and will trust her. But instead of bringing my dead body to her Zira you should go to her and tell her you thought he'd want to witness my death personally. Bring her here alone and tell her you have a perfect plan to ambush me. I'll take care of the rest."

"Are you sure about this Nal'?" Malka asked fearful for his mate's saftey. "What if it backfires somehow?"

"It won't sweetheart trust me," Nala said giving her mate a nuzzle. "I just have to enlist the help of Vitani, Kula, Amani, Solange, and Nia. Can't have it be to obvious."

"Well if you're sure Nala," Zira said. "Then I'll do it. I'm going to the Outlands right now and telling Kesi just what you said."

With that the tan lioness went off heading for the Outlands.

"I hope this works," Simba said with a sigh. "Come on boys lets go talk to the hyenas."

With that the three lions left while Nala went to Priderock to talk with her Pridemates about her plan.

TLKTLKTLK

As Zira returned to the Outlands she was immediatly met by Kesi and Afua.

"Back so soon Zira?" the light brown lioness hissed. "And without my sister's body too. Tsk tsk Zira you know better than that."

"My queen I've been thinking," Zira said without a pause. "Well I've been thinking about Nala's death and well I thought that you would get so much more pleasure in seeing her die right in front of you."

"Did you now?" Kesi said her voice monotone. "And just how do you purpose I get into the Pridelands unnoticed hmm?"

"I could create a distraction," Zira said. "And then you could sneak across the border and hid while I lure Nala into a trap then kill her while you watch."

"That sounds like a trap to me," Afua said narrowing his brown eyes at Zira.

"Now now Afua let's not assume things," Kesi said. Then she turned to Zira and said, "Very well we'll do things your way. But I won't go alone. I insist that my mate goes with me."

"Sure he can come," Zira said with a shrug. She figured this would happen and she was prepared for it. "Come on we'll do it now."

With that the trio headed off to the Pridelands where Zira knew Nala and the others would be waiting.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba, Mufasa, Malka, and Jabari had reached the gorge where they were met by Shenzi, Ed, and Banazi.

"Well what's the deal?" Shenzi asked stepping in fornt of Simba with Nunzi close behind her. "Are ya with us or what?"

"The deal Shenzi is this," Simba said trying not to growl at her. "We'll work with you but we do things my way. Got it? No funny buisness. And if I find out you're lying to us then I will personaly rip you to shreads. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Ed said looking at Shenzi who nodded in agreement. "Very well then let's go home now shall we."

"Home?" Malka said confused. "But I thought Kesi kicked you out of the Outlands?"

"He did," Ed replied. Malka gave the hyena a confused look so he continued, "By home I meant that me my mate, son and brother-in-law would be coming home with you guys to Priderock."

"What?" the Simba and Malka cried out.

"The hell you are," Simba said almost losing it all together. "There is no way I'm going to allow hyenas to live at Priderock where my son and his friends live."

"But Simba surly you cannot expect them to stay here in this dusty gorge do you?" Jabari said.

"It's bad enough that we have to live apart from our other hyena brothers while they reside else where but to live down here is an embarrassment." said Shenzi

"Yeah Simba besides it ain't like we expect you to let us in the cave or somethin' like that," Ed piped up.

"Yeah we'd settle for us you know just livin' close to Priderock," Banazi chimed in. "Like at the bottom of it or somethin'."

"Come Simba be reasonable," Mufasa said looking at the King. "After all they do have a young one with them." Mufasa looked at Nunzi when he said this part.

Simba looked over at his brother and friend then he looked at Nunzi and his expression soften, "Alright you guys can come back to Priderock with us."

"What?" Malka cried out his blue eyes wide with shock. "Simba you can't be serious."

"Come on Malka why would they kill us?" Simba asked. "I mean they want our help so it would be extremly foolish on their part to try and attack us. Especailly with a young one with them. Besides do you honestly think that I would do anything to endanger my son?"

"Of course you wouldn't," Malka said looking over at Jabari and Mufasa who nodded in agreement. "But I don't like this one little bit. But you're the King Simba and what you say goes but I sware if they so much as look at Kiara funny I'll rip them apart."

"Agreed," Simba said. Then the King turned towards the hyenas and said roughly, "Come on you guys lets go."

With that the group left heading for Priderock all the wihile Simba was dreading explaining to Kula what the hyeans were doing there. He knew she wouldn't like it one little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Thank you so much, friend. It means alot that you liked it.

**Twists of Fates II**

At Priderock Nala had explaiened the situation to her pridemates. "So I need you all to put you best foot forward on this," the creamy lioness was saying. "Can I count on you to do that?"

"Of course Nala," Solange was saying her golden eyes serious. "I'm just concerned that this whole plan could backfire."

"As am I," Amani put in her red eyes filled with concern and worry. "I would hate it if something were to realy happen to you Nala. I just don't think I'd be able to forgive myself."

"Thank you Amani I appreciate that," Nala said smiling at the older lioness. "But I think we all know that Zira would never really hurt me."

"Yes Ria won't," Nia piped up. "But what about Kesi? And we all know that she'll have her new mate with her. She's not stupid enough to go alone."

"Mom Kesi completly trust Zira now," Kula said. "Simba has been meeting with her for weeks now and from what he's told me Kesi has completly bought Zira's act and if we play this right then we'll have her right where we want her."

"Yeah my mom's can be pretty convincing," Vitani chimed in her light green eyes shining with pride. "Trust me we have noithing to worry about."

"If you say so," Nia said with a sigh. The dingy brown lioness looked at Amani and Solange who nodded in agreement.

"Great," Nala said with a smile. "Come on let's get this over with."

With that the group left heading to the spot where they knew Zira would be.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira, Kesi and Afua were already in position. Just then the trio saw Nala and the others approaching.

"There they are," Kesi whispered. "Go Zira."

With that the tan lioness stepped out of hiding and approached the other lionesses.

"Mom!" Vitani exclaimed pretending to be surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Vitani," Zira said nuzzling her daughter. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Mom," Vitani said returning the nuzzle. "But you still didn't say what you're doing here."

"Yes I'm curious as well," Kula said stepping up beside Vitani.

Zira opened her mouth to respond but before she could do so the tan lioness heard a voice cry out, "Grandma!"

Zira turned and gasped when she saw Tanabi running towards her with Kiara, Kopa and the others right behind him.

"Tanabi what are you doing here?" Vitani said shocked that her son and his friends were there.

"I thought I saw Grandma so I came down to check it out," Tanabi explained. "And I was right!"

"Tanabi I need for you and your friends to leave right now!" Vitani cried out.

"But why?" Tanabi asked his red eyes filled with confusion.

"Kopa I want you to go now," Kula said trying not to sound to fearful.

"But Mom I..." Kopa began.

But the golden Prince was cut off by his mother, "Kopa just do as I say right now!"

"Ok ok sheesh," Kopa said as he and his friends turned to leave. "What was that about," Kopa whispered as they walked.

"I have no clue," Sherise whispered.

"Me either," Kiara said. "But go figure why adults do anything."

With that the six friends slienlty continued their walk.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kesi and Afua had seen the cubs arive and then depart. As the couple watched them leave Kesi got an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Afua I have an idea," the light brown lioness whispered. "I need you to go back into the Outlands."

"But why?" Afua asked confused.

"Just do it," Kesi hissed. "I have something to do."

With that the rusty brown lion left and Kesi crept out of her hiding spot and began to follow the cubs.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kopa and the gang were walking Kopa suddenly stopped and looked behind him.

"What's wrong Kopa?" Kiara asked also looking behind her.

"I thought I heard something," Kopa said sniffing the air.

"Yeah I think I hear something to," Kovu said.

"What?" Kiara asked her blue eyes wide.

"Listen," Kovu said.

Kopa and the others listened closely and suddenly Kovu let out a loud "Rah!" causing all the cubs to jump and scream. "Ha ha I got ya," Kovu said rolling on the ground laughing hystarically.

"That isn't funny Kovu," Kopa said his amber eyes flashing with anger. "Right Kiara?"

The golden Prince looked over at his friend who was shaking from fear.

"Hey I'm sorry Kiara," Kovu said feeling guilty that he had scared his friend so badly. "I just thought it would be a funny joke."

"It's ok Kovu," the pale cream cub said sitting up straight. "No problem."

Just then the six cubs heard rustling coming from the brush.

"Ha ha Kovu very funny," James said rolling his eyes. "We're not falling for that again."

"That wasn't me," Kovu said his green eyes wide.

"Then who..." Kopa began.

But the golden Prince was interrupted by a loud roar the echoed through the air. Terrified the six cubs began to run. However Kiara and the others had a head start of Kopa and suddenly he felt himself being lifted off the ground by a rough set of jaws.

"Ahh!" Kopa cried out terrified. "Kiara! Guys! Help me!"

"Kopa!" Kiara and the other cubs shouted together running back to try to help their friend.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the lionesses were beginning to enact their plan not knowing that Kesi was no longer watching them. But before they could get to far they heard an ear splitting roar echo through the air fallowed by a terrified shout.

"That was Kopa!" Kula cried out her brown eyes wide in alarm. "I know his cry anywhere! Come on ladies!"

Without a second thought the group ran towards the area where the roar had come from.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba, Jabari, Mufasa and Malka were heading back to Priderock with the hyenas in tow when they heard the roar.

"What the heck was that?" Malka asked his blue eyes wide.

"I don't know," Simba said. "But I'm going to find out."

"Right behind you," Jabari and Mufasa said fallowing Simba.

Malka bagan to go as well but Simba gave him a look then looked at the hyeans as if telling the pale golden lion to stay with them. Malka got the hint and stayed behind while Simba left with his brother and father.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kula and the others had reached the area where the roar had come from and to their horror they saw Kesi with Kopa hanging from her mouth.

"Kopa!" Kula cried out running over to help her son.

But before she could get very far the Queen's path was blocked by Afua who had decided to come back to help his mate.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Queen Kula," the rusty brown lion said his brown eyes gleaming. "I'd hate for my mate to have to crush you son's rib cage."

"If you harm one hair on my son's head I sware by the Kings above that I were kill you," Kula snarled trying to keep her voice steady.

"Oh but if you take another step you won't have a son to worry about," Afua said coldly.

"Afua be reasonable," Nia said stepping up beside her daughter. "If you kill my grandson then you'll be ripped to shreads. Besides there are more of us than of you. Do you honestly think you stand a chance?"

"Oh I think we stand a very good chance," Afua sneered. The rusty brown lion moved his paw and revealed a very frightened James between them his tail pinned under her back paw.

"James!"Solange cired out taking a step towards her son.

"Ah ah ah," Afua said pinning James down to the ground with his front paw with his claw fully extended. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Solange. You know I could easily kill your son now and believe me it would give me great pleasure to cause you pain after the way your parents treated me"

"Please Afua I'm begging you don't hurt my baby," Solange begged her golden eyes filling with tears.

"Afua I'm warning you if you dare harm my grandson I sware you will pay dearly," Harrison said his golden eyes blazing.

"And you know we can do it." Vanessa snarled

"Ah yes Aunt Nessa I'm fully aware of what you and Uncle Harry are capeable of," Afua said cooley. "After the way you both left my mother die! I know full well what you're willing to do."

"You're mother was sick!" Harrison hissed. "There was nothing we could do"

"Yes and you left me without a home," Afua hissed back. "I was forced to fend for myself at six months old and lucky for me I'm a fast learner. But enough about the past. This is about the present."

"Afua please think about what you're doing," Solange pleaded. "James is just a cub and your cousin. Please don't make him pay for the past."

"Like I said cousin this isn't about the past," Afua said as he bent down and picked James up by his scuff. "This is about the present," he mumbled. "Now if you'll excuse me my queen and I will be going now."

"Like Hell you will," a voice growled.

Afua looked and before she knew it Skye had jumped on her causing her to drop James in the process. Solange ran to her son and quickly scooped him up and carried him to safety. However while the others were distracted Kesi took the opportunity to take off with Kopa.

"Mom help me!" Kopa cried in fear.

Kesi growled and bit down hard on the young Prince causing him to cry out in pain. Kula heard her son's cry and ran to his rescue but Kesi quickly took off running and since she had a head start Kula was unable to catch her in time. As this was happening Afua took the opportunity to kick Skye off of him and take off after his mate while the others were distracted. As he was running the rusty brown lion took the opportunity to knock Kula to the ground in order to give Kesi a bigger head start. As the Queen got to her feet she immediatly ran in the direction that Afua had gone leaving the others behind. By this time Simba, Jabari and Mufasa had joined the group and were wondering what was going on. Kyle had joined moments later.

"Kesi took off with Kopa," Nia explained.

"What?" Simba exclaimed his amber eyes wide.

"Yeah and Tama took off after them," Vanessa said. "I just thank the Kings above that Afua wasn't able to run off with James."

"They tired to take James?" Kyle cried pulling the young cub close to him and giving him a nuzzle. "Oh thank goodness you're ok."

"I'm fine Dad," James said snuggling into his father's ginger brown mane.

"James honey did you happen to see where Kiara and the others went?" Nala asked worried that something may have happened to her daughter or the other cubs.

"I'm right here Mommy," Kiara said emerging from the log she had hidden in with the other four cubs after Afua had grabbed James.

"Oh Kiara thank goodness you're alright," Nala said pulling her daughter close and nuzzling her.

Just then Kula came back looking devastated.

"Babe what happened?" Simba asked running over to his mate. "Did you find them?"

"Oh Simba they got away!" Kula sobbed burying her face in her mate's red mane. "I tried to catch them but I couldn't! They took our baby! They're going to kill him! I just know they are! Oh Simba what are we going to do?"

By now Kula was in hystarics and Simba was doing his best to comfort his mate.

"Shhh there there love it'll be ok," Simba said gently nuzzling his mate. "I'm going to find him and that's a promise."

"Sweetness you did your best," Nia said trying to comfort her daughter. "Simba will find your boy. I have no doubt about that."

"Speaking of that," Simba said handing his mate off to her mother. "I'm going to the Outlands right now and finding that bitch and bringing our son back. You with me dad? Guys?" Simba looked at his father, brother and friend when he said this last part.

"You bet I am Sim'," Kyle said. "I'm with you all the way."

After giving their mates and remaining cubs nuzzles the four lions headed off to the Outlands while the lionesses and the rest of the cubs headed off to Priderock both groups praying they wouldn't be to late to save Kopa.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-I could never really kill Kopa. At least not for this story.

**Twists of Fates II**

As Simba, Jabari, Mufasa and Kyle approached the Outland border they saw a trail of what looked like blood.

"Oh Kings above," Kyle whispered his pale green eyes wide in horror. The rich cream lion looked at his friend who's expression hadn't changed.

"Simba..." Mufasa began but was silenced by Simba holding up his paw. "Don't say it father,"

Simba ordered his voice a horse whisper. "Just don't."

Without another word the golden King began to fallow the trail of blood praying it didn't belong to his precious son.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Malka was getting restless. He hated being left to babysit the hyenas. He knew he should be with Simba and the others where he could actuall do some good. Even though he had company from Mheetu and Azalea. Just then Nala and the others returned and when they saw the hyenas there their eyes got wide in surprise.

"What the Hell are they doing here?" Vitani growled glaring at the hyenas.

"It just so happens we were invited here by King Simba himself," Ed said glaring back at Vitani. "So just lose the attitude will ya."

"How dare you speak to my daughter like that you filth," Zira growled baring her teeth. "She happens to be friends with the Queen around here so show some respect."

"Whoa there everyone calm down," Malka said stepping between Zira and Ed. "Simba did invite them here."

All the lionesses turned and looked at Malka their eyes wide with surprise.

"Tojo what are you talking about?" Kavela said narrowing her grey eyes at the pale golden lion. "Simba would never let those filth stay here."

"Mom do you honestly think I would allow them to be here if Simba didn't say it was alright?" Malka asked. "Trust me I wouldn't. But I trust Simba's judgement and if he says its ok for them to be here then I'm going along with it."

"Oh who cares!" Kula cried out suddenly causing everyone to turn and face her.

"Kula honey..." Nia began.

"Oh Mom really who cares if the hyenas are here or not," Kula sobbed the tears pouring down her face. "Nothing matters right now. My baby has been kidnapped and who knows what Kesi is doing to him right now."

By now Kula had completely broken down and was sobbing uncontrollably. Nia went over to her daughter and pulled her close trying her best to comfort her.

"Prince Kopa was kidnapped by Kesi?" Nunzi suddenly piped up.

"Yes little one he was," Nala said.

"Well that's too bad," Shenzi said without emotion. "Well see ya."

"Wait we're leavin'?" Banazi said confused. "But I thought we were stayin'."

"There's no need for us to stay," Shenzi said. "Now that Kesi has gone and done somethin' stupid Simba is gonna go and kick her sorry butt out of the Outlands and we'll be able to move back in."

"Shenzi we cannot abandon Simba now," Ed said. "Kesi has done him wrong as well as us. We owe it to ourselves to bring Kesi down for the humulaition and pain she has caused us."

"Yeah how by workin' with Simba?" Shenzi said rolling her eyes. "Pshh yeah right dream on Edward. There ain't no way Simba is gonna want to work with us now."

"Yeah," Banazi piped up. "I mean why would he? It ain't like we've been best friend or anything. He'll kick us out for sure."

"Mom we have to stay," Nunzi said. "Prince Kopa was nice to me. I think we should help King Simba is we can."

"The young one makes sense my dear," Ed said. "After all if we are to mend the fences between us and the lions then we have to start somewhere."

"You guys want to mend the fences?" Nala asked narrowing her emerald green eyes at the hyenas.

"Does that surprise you?" Ed asked looking at Nala.

"Well actually yes it does," Nala said.

"I mean as I recall you hyenas don't exactly care what others think about you especially us lions. Why the sudden change?" Solange spoke up

Ed opened his mouth to respond but before he could Zazu came flying in looking frantic.

"Zazu what is it?" Kula asked her brown eyes wide in alarm. "What's worng?"

"I'm afraid there's some alarming news to report," Zazu said once he had caught his breath. "You must come with me at once Queen Kula."

"Of course," Kula said running off in the direction Zazu flew leaving the others to wonder what was so alarming.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba, Jabari, Mufasa and Kyle had reached the end of the blood trail but came to a dead end.

"Damn it I was sure we would have found something," Simba said letting out a fustrated growl. "Do you see anything guys?"

Jabari looked around his amber eyes scanning the area. "Nothing," the dark beige said with a frown.

The prince noticed the dissappointed look on his brother's face so he said, "Hey at least the blood we saw didn't belong to him. That's a good thing right?"

Mufasa gave his son a resurring nuzzle who slowly returned the affection.

"I guess so," Simba said with a sigh. "It's just so damn frustrating. Come on lets go find Kesi."

With that the four lions headed off to the direction where they knew Kesi and her pride were staying.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kula had reached the area where Zazu had lead her to and to her horror Queen saw the most gruesome sight she had ever seen. Her son Kopa was lying in a pool of his own blood unmoving.

"Oh my baby!" Kula cried rushing over to her son's unmoving body.

As she examined him the pale brown Queen saw that her son was barley alive.

"Zazu go get Rafki!" Kula ordered.

"Yes of course at once," Zazu sputtered flying as fast as he could to fetch the mandrill hoping he wouldn't be to late to save the Prince.

TLKTLKTLK

After searching the Outlands for hours and finding no trace of Kesi or her pride Simba, Jabari, Mufasa and Kyle decided to head back to Priderock. Once they were there Kula ran up to her mate the tear pouring down her face.

"Oh Simba I'm so glad you're here," she said burying her face in her mate's red mane.

"Kula what is it? What's wrong?" Simba asked alarmed at his mate's apperance.

However Kula was so upset that she couldn't continue so Nia said, "Kula found Kopa in a pool of his own blood."

"What?" Simba cired. "Is he ok? When did this happen? Where is he? What..."

By now Nala, Malka, Mheetu, Azalea, Skye and the hyenas had joined the group. Simba was so upset that he was unable to contiune. The golden King took a deep breath and tried to calm himself for the sake of his mate.

Skye walked over to her friend and gave him a conforting nuzzle, "Oh Simba I am so sorry about Kopa," the pale light creamy gold lioness said.

"Thank you Skye," Simba sniffled. Then he looked at the hyenas and said gruffly, "What are you still doing here?"

"Simba you owe them your son's life," Skye said roughly.

"Skye allow me," Mheetu said stepping beside the older lioness. Then the creamy brown teen turned to his friend and said, "I thought that Kula could use some help so I decided to go along with her and I figured they may as well come releave Malka, when we saw the bloody sight I was so shocked I didn't know what to do but Ed knew exactly what to do. He and Shenzi created this mud pack with some grass and water and were able to stop the bleeding until Rafiki was able to arrive. If it hadn't been for them Kopa would have bled to death."

Simba was taken a back by what Mheetu had just said and turned toward Ed. "Thank you for saving my son. I am truly grateful. But I have to ask why you did it?"

"To mend the fences King Simba," Ed said. "And I hope this proves that we are on your side."

"It does in deed," Simba said with a slight smile.

Just then Rafiki emerged from the cave looking very tired. Simba and Kula approached the mandrill.

"Rafiki how's Kopa?" Simba asked trying not to let his voice crack. "Will he be ok?"

Rafiki opened his mouth to reply, "I have examine de young Prince vedy carefully," the old monkey said, "And he will..."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Well about that. I have some twists of my own for part two also. So what's about to come up will be different.

**Twists of Fates II**

Everyone was looking at Rafiki awaiting his report on Kopa's fate.

"As I said before," the aging monkey said. "I have examine de young Prince vedy carefully. And although his injuries are vedy serious he is still alive."

"Oh thank the Kings above," Simba said with a sigh.

"How bad are his injuries?" Kula asked leaning aganist Simba.

"De Prince has lost a lot of blood," Rafiki replied. "Also der was some damage done to his lungs which has made it vedy hard fer him to breath. However with de proper care and medication I see no reason fer dos problems to be solved. De biggest problem I see now is de head injuries de Prince has recived. Dos are vedy serious and he is in a coma. I will monitor him vedy closly fer de next week. Hopefully by den he will awaken."

"And if he dosen't?" Simba asked his voice shaking.

"We will deal with dat when de time comes," Rafiki said. "Fer right now I will get de medication from my tree. I shall return shortly."

"I'll give you a ride," Solange offered.

"Tank you my dear," the mandrill said with a smile.

With that Rafiki climbed on Solange's back and the two were off.

"Come darling let's go be with your son," Nia said gently.

Kula nodded and wiped her eyes with her paw. With that the mother and daughter went inside the cave to be with the injured Prince.

"Simba buddy you ok?" Malka asked gently.

"Well that's a dumb question," Shenzi said rolling her eyes. Malka shot the hyena a glare which she ignored. "Well it's the truth. Of course he ain't ok dummy. His kid is on the edge of death. How could he possiably be ok?"

"Listen here you," Malka said with a growl. "Let's get a few things straight here. First of all if you ever call me dummy again I'll rip you to shreads. Second of all do not speak to me ever. Got it?"

"Daddy be nice to her," Kiara said coming in from playing with the other five pride cubs and Nunzi.

"Kiara stay out of this," Malka said sharply. "This dosen't concern cubs and what were you doing palying with that hyena cub?"

"Mommy said I could," Kiara said softly.

"Tojo man calm down," Kyle said gently. "That attitude isn't helping anything."

"It's making it worse," Simba added suddenly. "Look Malka just lay off of Shenzi will ya? She's here because I want her to be. And I have more important things to deal with than your attitude. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to be with my mate and sick son."

With that the King went inside the cave.

"Malka honey Simba andKyle are right," Kavela said. "You really have go to learn how to get along with the hyenas."

"I know Mom," Malka said feeling guilty. "And I will. At least I'll try to."

"I know you will honey," the light pale golden lioness said with a smile. Then she turned towards Shenzi and said rougly, "And you need to learn respect. And fair warning next time I won't be so nice. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it," Shenzi said trying to keep her voice calm. "I'll play nice."

"Good," Kavela said.

With that the light pale golden lioness walked towards the others and sat down eagarly awaiting Rafiki's return. While they were waiting Nala turned towards her mate and said, "You know your Simba does have a point Mal. You really should lay off the hyenas."

"I'd expect that attitude from you," Malka snapped his blue eyes flashing with anger.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Nala growled her green eyes firery.

"Well I'd expect you to defend them," Malka said coldly. "Like the saying goes: Like father like daughter. You're just like Kesi"

"How dare you compare me to my father and sister!" Nala roared furiously. "I am nothing like them! Nothing at all!"

"Oh come on Nala you're more like Scar than you think," Malka said. "He liked having those filth around and so do you."

"As I recall Malka we both grew up around the hyenas," Nala shot back. "And I'm not the one who invited them here. Simba was. Are you going to compare him to Scar now?"

"Oh great attitude Nala," Malka hissed. "Or should I say Sarafina or Kesi?"

"That's it I'm outta of here!" Nala shouted angerily. "I can't talk to you when you're like this. Let me know when you're going to be civil. Until then I'll be at the watering hole."

TLKTLKTLK

As the others were waiting for Rafiki to return Simba and Kula were inside the cave with Kopa. Nia had gone out with the others in order to give her daughter and son-in-law some time alone. Once she had gone Simba gave Kula a comforting nuzzle. But instead of returning it the pale brown Queen pulled her head away roughly startling the King.

"Kula what is it?" Simba asked confused. "What's wrong?"

"You know damn well what's wrong Simba," Kula said roughly.

"Actually I don't," Simba said surprised by his mate's attitude. "Why are you being so cold towards me."

"This whole thing is your fault," Kula said her voice practially a growl.

"How can you say such a thing to me?" Simba asked hurt by his mate's words.

"Maybe 'cause it's the truth," Kula hissed her brown eyes stormy. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you. Kesi was out for revenge because you banished her and because of that she attacked our son. Therefore it's your fault."

"Ok first of all I didn't banish Kesi. She left on her own," Simba said trying hard not to shout. "And second of all I can't control what Kesi does. I tried to prevent this from happening in the first place."

"Oh yes by teaming up with those filthy hyenas," Kula shot back. "That's exactly what Scar would do. You're more like him than I thought."

Simba's mouth dropped open when he heard his mate say this. The golden King tried to speak but all that came out was a chocked sob. Letting out a furious growl Simba turned and stromed out of the cave practially knocking down Rafiki as he left. Rakifi walked over to Kula and began applying the medication to Kopa's wounds.

"I suppose you heard the whole thing huh?" Kula said with embarrassment.

"Ah yes I did," Rafiki repiled. "And I tink you were a bit harsh on de King."

"I know I was," Kula admitted. "Rafiki could you watch Kopa for a minute. I have to go find Simba and apoligize."

"Of course," Rafki replied as Kula was leaving.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba reached the watering hole he found a Skye drinking there.

"Hey long time no see"

Skye looked up and smiled lightly. "I been around. You were just busy"

Simba sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Skye"

The pale light golden lioness waved her paw. "Family before friends. So you and Miss Perfect get into a fight"

Simba nodded. "She can be such a bitch sometimes"

Skye looked down before looking at the golden lion. "Hey you wanna take a little walk with me. Ya know clear your head?"

"Sure," Simba said.

"Let's go."

With that the two friends left to take a much needed breather.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala was on her way to the water hole when she ran into Mufasa.

"Hey. I haven't been able to say hi. Been busy"

Nala smiled a forced smile at her friend who caught it.

"Is everything alright, Nala?"

The creamy lioness sighed. "Just had a disagreement with Malka"

"Your mate?"

Nala nodded unsure what to say. Mufasa smiled warmly before nuzzling the younger lioness.

"How about a walk. That always help me when me and Sarabi get into a fight"

Nala smiled grateful at the golden lion. "I'll like that alot"

Mufasa smiled charmingly before the two went on their walk.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Maybe. I thought I switch it up a bit. And in stead of Tafina I'm using Scarafina.

**Twists of Fates II**

In a area just outside the Pridelands Kesi and her followers were celebrating.

"Oh how Simba must be suffering right now," Kesi purred her green eyes shining with glee. "I knew my plan would work."

"And work it did my love," Afua said with an evil grin. "Thank the Kings above the Zira was as guliable as you thought she would be."

"Yes she fell right into my trap," Kesi said. "I knew all along that she was working aganist me. I also knew she would take me right into the Pridelands where I could attack Simba's brat without any problems. Now that the deed has been done I need to focus on my sister and brother and how to hurt them the most."

"For Nala, why not attack her brat as well?" Afua asked. "If you kill her daughter then she'll be devastated just like Simba is. And you will hit Jabari too since he has a soft spot for cubs"

"Yes well I already thought about that," Mheetu replied. "And it wouldn't work. After this attack all the other cubs will be closely guarded. There would be no way for me to get close enough to my sister's brat."

"Then why not send Scarafina in there to lure Nala's daughter here to us?" Afua suggested pointing to a little rusty brown cub with emerald green eyes who was playing with some other cubs from the pride. "She'd be perfect."

"Yes she would be," Kesi said with a smile. "Scarafina would come here for a moment dearie?"

"Yes mommy?" the little cub said rubbing up against her mother.

"I want you to do something for me," Kesi replied gently rubbing her daughter's head with his paw. "I want you to go into the Pridelands and find your cousin Kiara for me and bring her to me. Can you do that?"

"My cousin?" Scarafina said her green eyes wide with surprise. "Sure mommy I can do that. But how will I know her?"

"She's a pale cream cub a little older than you," Mheetu said. "And she'll more than likely be with a bunch of other cubs. Make sure Kiara is alone when you approach her."

"And above all you musn't be seen by anyone else," Afua put in. "Can you handle that sweetheart?"

"Sure daddy I can handle it," Scarafina replied. "Can I go now?"

"Of course," Kesi said sending her daughter off into the Pridelands.

"Think she can handle it?" Afuaasked sitting beside his mate.

"Of course she can," Kesi replied with annoyance. "After all she is my daughter and I taught her well. Now come my dear we shall rest until our daughter returns."

With that the couple went inside their cave awaiting Scarafina's return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and Skye were walking both of them venting some much needed energy.

"How could Kula say something like that!?" Skye growled her stormy blue sea eyes blazing.

"It's like she dosen't even know you at all! How dare she! You know if it wasn't for Kopa I'd go and tear her a new one."

"Oh Skye don't do that," Simba with a smile. "That would be to good for her."

"Yeah it would be wouldn't it?" Simba said. "I know she's hurting and all but that still dosen't give her the right to blame me,"

Skye nodded. "Yeah, I mean you love Kopa as much as she does."

"That's why this hurts so bad Skye'," Simba said feeling the tears form. "It's like Kula and I are two compleatly different people now. And I don't like it. Not one little bit. I feel like no one understands me anymore."

"I understand you Simba," Skye said softly putting her head under Simba's chin and gently nuzzling him.

"You seam to be the only one that does," Simba replied returing the nuzzle.

The next thing Simba knew Skye gave his cheek a lick and then before he could stop it the mating process had begun.

TLKTLKTLK

While Simba and Skye were walking Mufasa and Nala were taking a much needed walk.

"How dare he compare you to your family! You're nothing like them" Mufasa growled his amber eyes blazing

Nala sighed as tears fell. "It was like he was a completely different lion"

Mufasa frowned. He didn't like seeing her upset. It been like that since Scar was in rule. He never voice it but deep down he felt something for the cream lioness. Mufasa was knocked out of his thoughts by a small nuzzle to the cheek. Mufasa looked to stared into concern green eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Mufasa sighed deeply before shaking his head. "Nala...there's something you should know..."

Nala smiled and licked the older lion's cheek. "That you have feelings for me?"

Mufasa nodded his mouth to dry to talk.

"I think some where deep down I had some feelings for you too"

Mufasa smiled and nuzzled her lovingly. Nala nuzzled back and the mating process began.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Simba, Skye, Mufasa and Nala had returned from their walks the four of them feeling incrediable guilt about what had happened. But before they could discuss it they were met by Malka and Kula both of them running up to their respective mates and nuzzling them.

"Oh Nala I am so sorry about what I said," Malka said. "I was such an idiot for saying those things. But I sware I didn't mean a word of it. You are nothing like Scar or Kesi and I am utterly ashamed of myself for saying that you were. I love you. Please forgive me."

Nala's mouth dropped open at her mate's apoligy and at first she was speechless. "Oh Malka," she whispered. "I don't deserve you."

"Huh?" Malka said confused. "Nala what the heck are you talking about?"

Nala shook her head a regained herself and said, "That means I forgive you. But don't ever say those things to me again. Got it?"

"Loud and clear," Malka replied giving his mate another nuzzle.

"I love you Nala."

"I love you too you big nut," Nala said into her mate's black mane.

Mufasa frowned and pinned his ears before walking away with his head low. Skye saw Kula run up so she followed after Mufasa with tears in her eyes.

"Simba I'm sorry to," Kula said. "I.."

"Kula you don't have to apoligize," Simba said. "We both said and did some pretty hurtful things that we regret. How's Kopa?"

"Still not awake," Kula replied sadly. "Rafiki in there with him now. Oh Simba it doesn't look very good."

The Queen was on the verge of tears again so Simba pulled her close and gently soothed her.

"Shhh you have to stay clam. Kopa can sense when we're upset. We have to stay clam for him."

"You're right of course," Kula said wiping her eyes. "Come on let's go be with our son."

With that the King and Queen went inside the cave leaving Nala and Malka alone.

"Speaking of cubs," Nala said looking around. "Where's Kiara?"

"Out playing with the others and that hyena cub," Tojo said.

Just then Kovu and three cubs came walking up the side of Priderock alone.

"Guys where's Kiara?" Malka asked.

"We got tired so we left," Tanabi explained.

"But Kiara and Nunzi wanted to paly some more so they stayed behind." added James

"You left her alone with a hyena?" Malka said his voice rising.

Nala shot her mate a glare which made him fall silent. "She'll be fine Tojo," Nala said.

Malka merly nodded and with that the four cubs went inside and Malka and Nala sat on the edge of Priderock awaiting their daughter's return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara and Nunzi were praticing their hunting skills. Kiara was trying to show Nunzi how to hunt down a lizard but the little pale cream cub wasn't having much luck so the hyena cub decided to show her his way of hunting.

"My mom taught me how to take down a kill," Nunzi explained as he crouched down low. "You have to stay real quiet," he whispered. "Then you pounce."

As he said the word pounce he lept at the lizard catching it and killing it. "See it's real easy," Nunzi said as he gobbled down his kill. "Now you try. There's another lizard right over there." Nunzi pointed to the rock right across from them.

Kiara got low to the ground and crept towards the lizard. But right as she was pouncing a rusty brown cub pounced at the sametime causing both cubs to collide midair.

"Kiara!" Nunzi cired out running over to his friend afraid she might be hurt. "Are you ok?"

Kiara shook her head as she flipped herself over after landing hard on her back. "Yeah I'm ok Nunzi," she replied. Then she looked over to the rusty brown cub who had gotten to her feet by now. "What the heck did you think you were doing?" Kiara snapped glaring at the other cub. "You made me lose my kill."

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was yours," the cub said her voice low. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok," Kiara said her voice much softer. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," the cub replied. "Well I'd better go." With that the rusty brown cub turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kiara called out. "You don't have to go."

"Yeah I kind of do," the cub said. "But if you want to you can come back with me to my home and play."

"Sure," Kiara said with a smile. "By the way my name's Kiara and this is my friend Nunzi." She pointed at Nunzi who gave the cub a shy smile.

"I'm Scarafina," the cub said with a smile. Then she looked at Nunzi and frowned. "A hyena?" the cub said with a sneer. "Well I guess he can come to."

"That's ok," Nunzi said quietly sensing that he wasn't wanted. "You guys go ahead. I'm pretty tired anyways."

"Are you sure?" Kiara asked."Yeah I'm sure," Nunzi said looking at Scarafina who was glaring at him. "You guys have fun. See ya."

With that Nunzi was gone leaving Kiara and Scarafina alone.

"Well come on let's go," Scarafina said after making sure Nunzi was gone.

With that the two cubs left heading for the area where Kesi was living.

TLKTLKTLK

When Nunzi had reached Priderock he was greeted by Shenzi and Ed who gave their son a nuzzle.

"Nunzi why do you look so sad?" Ed asked. "Did you have a fight with Kiara?"

"No Dad I didn't," Nunzi said. "Another cub came along and she didn't like me much so I left. They were heading for Scarafina's home."

"Who's Scarafina?" Banazi asked having just joind the group.

"The new cub the Kiara was playing with," Nunzi explained.

"Oh great," Shenzi grumbled. "Just great. Kiara's in big trouble now."

"Why?" Banazi asked confused.

"'Cause Scarafina just happens to be Kesi's daughter that's why," Shenzi said annoyed by her brother's stupidity. "Geeze Banazi even Ed could have guessed that in his dumb days?" She looked at her mate and smiled. "No afence."

Ed shook his head and raised his paws. "None taken"

Then the alpha female got up and began walking up the side of Priderock.

"Hey where ya goin'?" Banazi asked.

"To tell Nala and Malka about this," Shenzi said. "They should know."

"Yes they should," Ed agreed. "And I'm going with you."

With that the couple went up the side of Priderock to inform Nala and Malka of what they had learned.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara was having fun playing with Scarafina. The two cubs were enjoying a friendly game of tag. Soon Kiara noticed that the sun was beginning to go down.

"Um Scarafina it's getting dark out," the pale cream cub said. "I'd better be going home. My parents don't like it when I stay out past dark."

"Oh you're not going anywhere young one," a voice said from behind Kiara.

The little lioness spun around and saw Kesi standing there along with Afua. Kiara's blue eyes widened in horror as she realized that she had been tricked.

"You tricked me," Kiara snapped spining around to face Scarafina.

The rusty brown lioness cub merly smirked at Kiara. "No duh," Scarafina said rolling her green eyes. "What was your first clue stupid?"

With that she burst out laughing along with Mheetu and Guri.

"Well done my daughter," Kesi said rubbing the top of Scarafina's head. "Afua take our little guest here to her new home."

Upon hearing this Kiara gasped and tried to make a run for it only to be stopped by Afua who roughly picked up the cub and carried her to a small cave where she promptly threw Kiara into. Then the rusty brown lion pulled a rock in front of the entrence leaving only a small space for Kiara to breathe through.

"Enjoy your new home," Afua said with an evil laugh.

With that Afua, Kesi and Scarafina went inside their own cave leaving a terrified Kiara alone. Kiara tried with all her might to move the rock but it didn't budge an inch. Letting out a frustrated yell Kiara gave up and curled herself into a little ball and began to cry mentally kicking herself for getting into this situation to begin with. She just hoped that Nunzi would tell her parents what happened and they would rescue her before it was to late.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-I'm glad you like the Mufasa and Nala pairing. I had the idea for awhile. But here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Twist of Fates II**

Shenzi, Ed, and Nunzi reached the top of Priderock hoping to find Nala and Malka. As luck would have it they ran right into Nala who was returning from a hunting trip with Vitani, Kavela, Zira, Skye and Nia.

"Hey there Nala we've been lookin' for ya," Shenzi said walking up to the group.

"For me?" Nala said surprised. "What for?"

"I'm afraid we have learned some very distressing news," Ed replied. "And it concerns your daughter."

"Kiara?" Nala asked her green eyes filled with worry. "What about her?"

"I"m afraid she's gotten herself into a rather bad situation," Ed replied. Then he looked and Nunzi and said, "Nunzi tell Nala what happened today."

Nunzi looked up at Nala and she gave him a friendly smile so he relaxed and told her what had happened earlier that day.

"And it gets worse," Shenzi said after Nunzi had finished. "Turns out that Scarafina is Kesi and Afua's daughter."

"What?!" Kavela exclaimed suddenly. "Oh Kings above! Kiara is in terriable danger if that's true!"

"What about Kiara being in danger?" Malka asked having just returned from patroling along with Mheetu.

"Oh Malka I think Kiara's been kidnapped!" Nala cried out running over to her mate and burying her face in his black mane.

"What?!" Tojo cried out his blue eyes wide. "But how?"

"Honey let me explain," Kavela said. The pale light golden lioness then told her son what had happened earlier.

Upon hearing the whole story Malka let out a loud growl and turned towards Nunzi who backed upin fear.

"You!" Malka hissed advancing towards the pup. "You did this! You set my daughter up to be kidnapped!"

"Stop right there!" Shenzi growled stepping in front of her son protectivly. "You are way off on that one. We had nothin' to do with that."

"Yeah right," Malka scoffed. "A likely story."

"Malka I think they're telling the truth," Vitani said. "After all they're working with us in taking down Kesi so why would they help her kidnap Kiara?"

"Malka Vitani's right," Zira piped up. "And they were the ones that came to us with the information to begin with."

"They did?" Malka asked his voice much calmer.

"Yes Malka they did," Nala said. "So I think you had better apoligize to them right now for what you just did."

"Fine," Malka mumbled with a scowl. Then he turned towards the hyenas and said gruffly, "Sorry about my attitude."

"Malka..." Nala began irritated by her mate's attitude.

"Don't start with me Nala!" Malka snapped his blue eyes flashing with anger. "Just don't. I said I was sorry ok? And if I'm in a pissy mood then please forgive me. My daughter is missing and most likely in the paws of a maniac so excuse me if I'm a little on edge."

By now Tojo's voice had grown softer and he lowered his eyes as the tears threatned to escape. Nala went over to her mate and gently nuzzled him.

"Honey it's going to be ok," the creamy lioness said. "We'll find her and bring her back home safely."

"Yeah we'll find her dead or alive," Mheetu said.

Nala shot her brother a glare and smacked him upside the head.

"I mean alive," the creamy brown teen sputtered. "Of course I meant alive."

Malka let out a frustrated growl and ran down the side of Priderock not being able to bear anymore.

"Nice going Mheetu," Vitani said with a glare. "Geeze why do you always manage to say the worst possiable thing."

"Hey it's not my fault that my crazy sister kidnapped Kiara and attacked Kopa," Mheetu said. "Geeze leave it to an Outsider to blow things out of proportion."

"What did you say?" Vitani hissed her blue eyes firery.

Mheetu immediatly realized his mistake and tried to apoligize but Vitani was livid,

"Oh just forget it," she yelled storming away.

Mheetu tried to follow his friend but Zira stopped him saying, "Leave her be now sweetheart. She's pretty angry. Just give her time to cool down."

"What is going on out here," Simba said emerging from the cave. "I can hear the shouting. What happened?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed," Mheetu said quickly. In an effort to change the subject the creamy brown teen said, "How's Kopa doing?"

"Still no change," Simba said sadly. "I'm worried that if he dosen't wake up by soon then there's a good chance he..." Simba stopped unable to continue.

The golden King lowered his head and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Simba dear Kopa will be just fine," Nia said gently nuzzling her son-in-law. "You have to keep believing that. Not only for Kopa's sake but for yours and Kula's sake."

"Nia's right Simba," Zira said gently. "You musn't give up hope."

"Thank you Zira," Simba said with a smile wiping his eyes. "I won't give up. I will never give up on my son. Never. It's just hard sometimes."

"Man I hate that stupid Kesi," Banazi said with a frown. "First he almsot kills the Prince and now he's gone and kidnapped Kiara. Man I'd like to kick his butt."

"Kiara's been kidnapped?" Simba asked his amber eyes widening in alarm. "Oh man what else could go wrong?"

Just then Rafiki came out of the cave and told Simba he needed him inside. With that the King went inside so the mandrill could talk to him and Kula.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba entered the cave he went and layed down next to Kula who was holding a very still Kopa between her paws. Rafiki approached the Royal Couple.

"I have some good news," Rafiki said with a smile.

"What's the good news," Kula said looking at her friend.

"Well de good news is dat de Prince's injuries aren't as strong as I thought," Rafiki said. "He should be able to make a full recovery soone dan expected."

"That's wonderful," Kula said with a smile. "Did you hear that honey? You're going to be just fine."

Upon hearing his mother's voice Kopa opened his eyes slightly.

"Oh Kopa you're awake!" Kula exclaimed happily.

However this didn't last to long and soon Kopa's eyes closed again.

"That was a good sign right Rafiki?" Simba asked looking at the mandrill.

"Dat was a vedy good sign," Rafiki replied. "Dat means he is getting stronger. He should be fully awake vedy soon."

"Hey that's great," Simba said the smile never leaving his face.

With that the golden King got up and began to walk outside. "As much as I'd like to stay I'm afraid there's some things I have to attend to. I'll see you later Kula."

"Bye honey," Kula said softly wondering what was bothering her mate. With that the King was gone leaving the Queen alone with Kopa and Rafiki.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba exited the cave Skye approached him and pulled him to the side.

"Simba we have to talk," Skye whispered.

"I know we do," Simba whispered back. "Come on we'll talk out back."

With that the two went behind the cave where they knew noone would hear them.

"Skye I already know what you're going to say."

"You do?" Skye said blinking in surprise.

"Yes," Simba said. "You're going to say that what happened between us was a mistake and should just remain between us."

"I wasn't going to say that at all," Skye said.

"You weren't?" Simba asked confused.

"No I wasn't," Nala said softly. "Look I know niether one of us ever thought that waht happened would happen but it did. And I for one am glad it did." Simba opened his mouth to respond but Nala held up her paw. "Look I always had feelings for you. I been wanting to tell you but I seen how happy you were with Kula. But truth is I love you"

Simba sighed as he rubbed his head. "I guess I don't love Kula as much as I thought otherwise I would have never done what I did. Makes you really think doesen't it?"

"Yeah," Skye said. "It really does. But right now I'm more worried about Kiara. I just hate to think what could have happened to her."

"I promise Nala I will do everything in my power to find Kiara," Simba said his amber eyes serious. "I've already sent Zazu out to see if anyone saw anything and Timon and Pumbaa are searching the rest of ther area. We'll find her."

"I know you will Simba," Skye said with a small smile.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala was crying by the water hole when Mufasa walked over and nuzzled her.

"I'm sorry about your cub. Knowing Simba and Jabari they won't rest till that little girl is found"

Nala sobbed before looking into Mufasa's eyes. "I'm glad to have you"

Mufasa smiled charmingly before nuzzling the lioness lovingly. "I can't wait to be together"

Nala nodded. "Me too, But right now I've got to find my mate."

With that the creamy lioness gave Simba a nuzzle and was off in search of Malka.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara awoke with a start banging her head on the low hanging rocks inside her prison.

"Oww," she moaned rubbing her head. She looked around confused, "Where am I?"

Then she remembered what had happened. The pale cream lioness cub scooted closer to the rock that blocked the exit to her stone prison and peered out the small crack.

"Hello?" she called. "Anyone there?"

Suddenly Scarafina appeared with a loud "rawh" startling Kiara.

"Hey," Kiara said with annoyance. "That wasn't very nice."

"So what's your point?" Scarafina said cruely. "I ain't supposed to be nice to ya."

"Why not?" Kiara asked. Scarafina merely looked at the other cub so Kiara continued, "I'm serious. Why can't you be nice to me?"

"Because my mother told me not to," Scarafina explained rolling her green eyes. "You're the enemy here. Besides my mother is gonna kill ya anyways so why should I bother being nice?"

"She's going to kill me?" Kiara said her blue eyes wide with fear. "But why?"

"'Cause of your Mom," Scarafina said. "Bet you didn't know that our moms are sisters."

"I knew that," Kiara said. "I'm not an idiot."

"Then you ought to know that your mom betrayed my mom," Scarafina said.

"My mother would never do that!" Kiara shouted glaring at Scarafina.

"She helped kill her own parents," Scarafina said.

"Yeah 'cause they were evil," Kiara said. "Just like your mom is evil."

"My mother is not evil!" Scarafina shouted swiping at Kiara catching her on the face with one of her claws causing the pale cub to fall backwards and hit her head. "Let that be a lesson to you," Scarafina hissed. "Never say anything bad about my mother. The next time I won't be so nice."

With that the rusty brown cub turned and left leaving a terrified Kiara behind.

"Oh man what am I going to do," she thought trying hard not to cry. "Mom Dad I hope you find me soon. You just gotta."

With that the pale cream cub layed her head down and rubbed her scratched eye fearful of what would come next.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover-Yeah poor Kiara.

**Twists of Fates II**

Meanwhile Simba had met up with his father and the two were making rounds around the Pridelands trying to keep the peace between the subjects while at the same time trying to find any information at all on Kiara's whereabouts. While talking here and there. Zazu had turned up nothing so far but had promised to keep trying. Simba let out a frustrated grunt and headed towards the watering hole. When he arrived there he found Chumvi, Mheetu and Vitani there along with Tanabi who was trying to catch a butterfly.

"Hey there buddy how's it going?" Chumvi asked when he saw SImba.

"Not so good," Simba said with a sigh. "Not so good."

"Any news on Kiara?" Vitani asked keeping her voice low so Tanabi wouldn't hear.

"Nothing," Mufasa replied. "I don't understand this. How could Kesi and his whole pride just up and vanish like that? I mean surely someone would have seen something."

"Simba you're doing you best," Mheetu said trying to reassure his friend.

"Yeah tell that to your sister," Simba grumbled. "My best obviously isn't good enough to find their daughter."

"Sim' they know you're doing everything in your power to find her," Chumvi said.

"I know," Simba said sighing. "It's just so damn frustrating ya know. But on a lighter note I see you two have made up."

"Yeah I apoligized for my big fat mouth," Mheetu said giving Vitani a friendly nuzzle. "And lucky for me I have a very forgiving friend."

"You got that right Mewy," Vitani said resting her head on Mheetu's small ginger brown mane. "But it is getting time for the evening hunt. Come on Tanabi let's go back."

"But Mom I want to play," Tanabi whined.

"Ah let him stay 'Tani," Chumvi said. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Ok if you're sure," Vitani said turing to leave. "Behave yourself Tanabi."

"I will Mom," Tanabi said. "But can I go play with my friends instead."

"I suppose so," Vitani said causing her son to let out a shout of glee and with that the little tannish brown cub took off while his mother walked back to Priderock.

Once Vitani and Tanabi were gone Simba turned to Chumvi and Mheetu and said, "Hey guys' I need to talk to you about something."

"What's up buddy?" Chumvi said sitting next to his friend.

"Ok what I'm about to tell you is very hush hush," Simba said his voice low. "And you can't repeat it to anyone. Not even Vitani. Promise?"

"Sure Sim' I promise," Chumvi said.

"Boy whatever this thing is it must be pretty huge." said Mheetu

"Yeah it is," Simba said softly. "I did a very stupid thing guys."

"What stupid thing?" Mheetu and Chumvi asked looking at the golden lion.

"I mated with Skye," Simba said avoiding eye contact.

"What?!" Chumvi cried shocked at what he just heard.

Mufasa's eyes widen at his son's confession. "I too mated with another lioness"

The young lions stared at the large golden lion in shock.

Simba shook his head before looking at his father. "Who?"

Mufasa took a deep breath before replying. "Nala"

"Uncle Mufasa how could you betray Sarabi like that?! Not to mention Malka!." said Mheetu not sure how to feel about the situation

"I know!" Mufasa hissed. "And I feel terriable. But I'm telling you because you're my friends and son."

"I'm also Malka's friend," Chumvi pointed out.

"Look you can't tell him," Simba hissed. "He has enough to worry about right now. The same with Kula. I'm sure Nala and my father will tell them what happened as well as me and Skye. But now's not a good time for that."

"I guess you're right," Chumvi said with a sigh. "But I still..."

Before Chumvi could continue he was intrrupted by someone clearing their throat. The four lions turned around and saw Amani standing there.

"Mom," Chumvi said. "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too dear," Amani said with a smile. "I'm here becuase I found something that belongs to you."

Amani stepped aside to reveal Tanabi standing there.

"Tanabi? I thought you were playing with your friends," Chumvi said then he looked at his mother. "Mom where on earth did you find him?"

"He was on his way to the gorge," Amani replied looking at her son. "It seams that he thought Kesi would have Kiara stashed down there so he took it upon himself to search the area himself."

"Oh buddy you don't have to worry about that," Simba said gently.

"Yeah kiddo let the grownups worry about that," Mheetu said softly.

"But Uncle Mheetu I..." Tanabi began.

"Hey pal I've got an idea," Simba interrupted. "Why don't you come back with me to Priderock and visit with Kopa? I'm sure he'd love to hear your voice."

"Can I?" Tanabi asked looking at Chumvi.

"Of course you can," Chumvi replied giving his son a nuzzle.

"I'll come with you" Mufasa said

Mheetu stretched and stood up. "I'll go back too. I need to talk with Azalea"

Simba nodded with a smile and with that the creamy brown teen, the little tannish brown cub and the golden lions left heading back to Priderock.

"Man that kid is going to be the death of me," Chumvi said shaking his head.

Amani let out a small laugh and Chumvi gave her an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Amani said with a smile. "I was just thinking about all the times you ran off when you were a cub and how worried I was."

"And now it's payback time," Chumvi said with a groan. "Great. Just great."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara had been working for hours digging under the rock that blocked her exit. She had hoped to dig a hole that was small enough not to be noticed but larger enough for her to fit into. Suddenly the pale cream cub saw light under the rock.

"Yes!" she thought with joy resiting the urge to jump up and down. "Finally. Let's just hope it's big enough for me to fit through."

With those thought the little six month old cub began to wiggle through the hole. Luckily for her the hole was big enough and soon she found herself on the other side. Looking around first to make sure noone was around Kiara began to run. She had no idea where she was going all she knew is that she had to get as far away from that place as possiable. Soon the little lioness cub found herself completly lost. She was out of that horriable place but she had no idea which way she had to go to get back to Priderock.

"It can't be too far away," Kiara thought to herself. "I just gotta remember which way me and Scarafina came from."

Kiara looked around when suddenly she heard a voice say, "Looks like someone's lost."

Kiara whipped her head around and saw Scarafina standing there with a smirk on her face.

Kiara backed up a step. "Please Scarafina don't take me back there," Kiara begged trying not to cry. "Please just let me go back home."

"Let you go?" Scarafina said rolling her green eyes. "Pssh yeah right. Fat chance there cuz'. There ain't no way I'm lettin' you get away."

With that the rusty brown cub began to advance on Kiara. Kiara backed away scared to death of being taken back to that horriable place. Scarafina pounced but Kiara dodged her causing Scarafina to fall to the ground. Kiara turned and tried to make a run for it but she was weak from not eating and Scarafina quickly got the upper hand and pinned Kiara to the gorund.

"You'll pay big for that little stunt," Scarafina hissed rasing her paw with her claws out.

Kiara closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But to her surprise none came and she heard a grunt followed by a loud shout. Then silence. Kiara opened her eyes and saw Nunzi standing over Scarafina who was knocked out cold.

"Nunzi!" Kiara cried running over to the hyena pup. "Am I ever glad to see you! How'd you find me?"

"I thought about it and I finally remembered where I had seen you and Scarafina go the other day," Nunzi replied. "So I went there hoping to find something. And I found you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kiara replied. "Just really hungry."

"I can take care of that," Nunzi declared walking away.

A few minuted later the hyena returned with a small rabbit with him. "Here you go," he said tossing Kiara the kill. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," Kiara said gobbling down the rabbit in two bite.

"Come on let's go home."

With that the two young animals headed back towards the Pridelands.


End file.
